


And I’ll Stand by You

by Ihaverabbit



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Fluff, Homophobia, I give up, Klaine, M/M, Marrige, One Shot, a lot of fluff, ahhh I don’t know how to tag, bad language, because sometimes I make Kurt cuss a lot, both i guess, but only when I’m feeling angsty, ok I’m done, this is just a bunch of klaine one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihaverabbit/pseuds/Ihaverabbit
Summary: Just a bunch of Klaine one shots. Anything from getting married to first meeting- This is my full collection of under quarantine 2020 works, it’s not much but I tried.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 13





	1. The Walmart lady

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of hopefully something I won’t forget to update

Blaine was the most clueless fuck Kurt had ever met. Not only had it taken months for him to realize that maybe he did have feeling for the flamboyant boy when they had first met, but he could not flirt for the life of him. Not being able to flirt also meant that he was just as clueless as to when someone was hitting on him and generally thought they were just trying to be polite. So yeah; Blaine was a clueless fuck, but he was Kurt’s clueless fuck.

The only time anything really got on Kurt’s nerves was when he was in a bitchy mood and someone was hitting on Blaine so hard and yet he was still clueless which in turn led to more flirting. Today was one of those days, and Kurt was not amused.  
Blaine has been casually chatting with a woman in Walmart for the past ten minutes. Kurt has wondered off to look for soup and when he’d gotten back the lady was laying it on thick.

“I have a beautiful daughter, she’s actually around your age. She adores broadway!”

Blaine just nodded excitedly. “Yeah, well I’m sure she’ll do great at auditions then,”

Kurt was not going to wait another 20 minutes while Blaine continued his conversation/setup, so he dragged himself over to him and patted his shoulder. 

“Hey, we should get going if we’re going to get to Funny Girl in time.” 

Blaine turned to him and nodded while grinning. Then he turned back to the lady.  
“It was nice talking, I hope your daughter gets the part!”

The lady grinned wide, to the point she looked a little bit like Dolly Parton.   
“Actually, my daughter is single at the moment. I keep telling her to find a man,” She laughed slightly, and Kurt gritted his teeth. “You seem like a very nice young man, and you’d be perfect for my daughter. Maybe you guys would like to meet up?”

Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched his fiancés cheeks grow red. The lady was still very pointedly ignoring Kurt, and he had had enough of it.

“Blaine!” He said from where he was standing. 

Blaine glanced over at Kurt and somehow got even redder.  
“Ooo I’m, uh, taken. Sorry, your daughter sounds lovely though,”

Shit, the lady looked kinda pissed now.  
“Trust me, My daughter has much more game then whatever girl you’re running after.”

Blaine eyes widened and he took a step back. “I’m sorry, I’m engaged.”

The woman nodded. “So you still haven’t tied the knot. My girl is the only girl you need,”

Kurt couldn’t take it anymore, he had to step in. He laughed, and (while still holding his soup) stood by his fiancé.  
“I’m afraid this oblivious hobbit doesn’t need or want any girls in his life,” he said addressing the witch (he was feeling salty, at least he wasn’t calling her a hag), then to Blaine: “Come on babe, we gotta go. We’re gonna be late.”

The witch’s shocked face completely evaporated Kurt’s bad mood and he had to fight the urge to laugh.

“You’re, you’re... gay.”

Blaine blushed again. “Uh, yes.” He replied sheepishly.

“You’re gay. You don’t look gay?”

Kurt shook his head, Neanderthals.

“Well, I am. So...” Kurt chuckled at this, no matter what the situation Blaine always managed to be both awkward and brutally honest.

The woman let out an undignified “humph!” and went on her way.  
As soon as the went around the corner Kurt doubled over laughing. 

“Oh, my god. Blaine you have the thickest skull, how does anyone not see her trying to set you up? That’s... so obvious,”

Blaine smiles an adorable lopsided grin and looked slightly up at him. “I’m not that thick headed,” he mumbled.

“Yes, yes you are. Unfortunately it’s one of the many reasons why I love you so so much,” he said while finally putting the soup cans into the shopping cart.

Blaine smiles again and pecked him on the lips. “Ok come on, let’s get to Funny Girl.”

Consider Kurt no longer grumpy.


	2. Kissing the homies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro night was rare, it was going great. And then Puck started kissing everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I’m so sorry. I know I’m not great at this. I got sudden inspiration and wrote this in about five minutes, sorry if it’s worded weird or anything

Finn had no idea how this thing started, all he knew was that it had gradually progressed from some of the football guys smacking his ass to Puck full on trying to kiss him as he left for his house after playing halo.   
Finn had just invited some of his bro’s to his house to play video games cause he was bored. It was a small group, the only people he’d invited were Puck, Mike, Sam, and Blaine so he hadn’t thought anything really crazy was gonna happen. Besides it wasn’t like they got to do this a whole bunch. Mike was almost always at some dance camp or doing a bunch of Asian things Finn didn’t really get, and when Blaine came over to chill it was always with Kurt and not Finn. He could kinda understand that though, they were dating. Puck and Sam came over often, but it was never the same.  
Finally there was a day that had worked for all of them, with Mike’s stuff being canceled and Kurt going on a big shopping trip and Finn had jumped at the opportunity.  
They’d been playing for almost four entire hours when Puck had gotten up and said he probably needed to go. His mom had set a strict curfew time for him ever since he’d gotten out of juvie and there was absolutely no shaking Mrs. Puckerman.   
There obviously wasn’t going to be another time they could do the bro hangouts for another month so Finn had just asked him to spend the night and Puck agreed. He had just promised to run home and “get my shit together” but before he left he whooped Finn and then kissed him straight on the lips for an entire second.  
Finn screamed, “WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!”  
All the other guys had looked up and were now watching them.  
Puck shrugged, “I dunno man, there’s this new thing where bro’s kiss on another. It’s called kissing the homies.”   
Sam spoke up from the couch, “and that’s like, normal?”  
Blaine, Sam, and mike were staring at them both with wide eyes.  
“Yeah man,” Puck shrugged again. “Kissing the homies, like I said”  
“Okay...” Mike drew out the word. Blaine still remained completely silent.  
“Here, I’ll show you.” Puck grabbed Finn’s face and kissed him again. It was weird and not something he liked. Did this make him gay?   
“Before you ask, I did my research dude, it doesn’t make you gay. It’s just something homies do, and you guys are my homies.” Puck answered his question for him.  
All the guys on the couch turned back to their controllers, but Puck snuck up behind them. Finn guesses he wasn’t done yet but he didn’t shout out a warning. If he had been kissed by Puck he didn’t really care if the other guys were too.   
Puck grabbed an unsuspecting Mike and kissed him hard while the other boy gagged and then immediately wiped off his mouth.  
Then Puck did the same to Sam who spit everywhere and then groaned. “Sorry bro, definitely not my thing.”  
Finn looked at Blaine, the only one of the guys who hadn’t almost been made out with yet. His face was kinda pale for a guy who was normally so tan. Then Finn remembered something, Blaine was dating Kurt. Blaine was gay. Would this be cheating? Blaine kissing another guy? It wasn’t Blaine’s fault but it would definitely make Kurt feel bad.  
Puck clearly didn’t remember this stuff because after turning from Sam he looked right at Blaine and kissed him too. At the exact same moment, almost like it was planned, Kurt walked in the room home from his shopping trip.  
Finn turned around when he heard all the bags drop too see his step brothers face which was very very confused. Kurts eyebrows and risen up on his forehead and his eyes were wide.  
Finn then looked back to Puck and Blaine, Blaine was desperately wiping out his mouth and Puck just stood there looking proud of himself.  
Finn day the moment Blaine saw Kurt because his expression changed from slight fear and disgust to the reddest blush he had ever seen.   
“Puck, Blaines gay.” He rushed out.  
Pucks eyebrows furrowed before his face went white and he looked at Kurt.  
“Oh fuck, I just kissed your boyfriend.”  
Kurt nodded, he looked even more confused. “Yes Noah, I saw. Why?”  
Puck looked kinda guilty. “I was kissing the homies, it’s a thing guys do. Straight guys, usually I think. I forgot Blaine was kinda gay.”  
Finn thought Kurt was gonna be angry but instead he just found his stepbrother smirking, he looked amused.   
“Okay then, Blaine are you alright?”   
Finn had completely forgotten about Blaine and everyone turned to face him. He completely understood why Kurt had asked. Blaine looked like shit, his skin was still way to pale is some places but his neck was still flaming. He looked like he was gonna explode or something.  
“Yeah,” he managed to squeak out.  
“Oh honey,” Kurt walked over to where Blaine was sitting on the couch. “Come on.”  
Kurt sat down beside Blaine and kissed him, slowly and sweetly, in front of all the guys. Blaines eyes had closed and he immediately responded By deepening the kiss.   
Finn had never wanted to see this, ever. That was his little brother! And one of his friends! But still, his little brother!   
Sam and Mike coughed and Kurt pulled away. “It’s called kissing the homies right?”  
“Yeah...” Puck actually mumbled. Was he in shock?  
Kurt grinned. “Okay, lets maybe not do that again.”  
“No shit.” Puck muttered under his breath.  
“Blaine come on, let’s go to my room.” Kurt said while leading Blaine off the couch.   
Then Finn remembered himself. “Hey! Dude! It’s a bro night, we’re hanging out! You can’t steal him from us!”   
Kurt just lifted an eyebrow. “Finn, Puck kisses him. You’ve lost your bro privileges for about an hour. I need to get my mack on.”   
Somewhere from the couch Sam muttered “isn’t that what Santana says?”   
Kurt ignored all of them as he dragged Blaine up to his room. “You can have him back in an hour, for now just play your games and pretend to not hear anything.”  
.......  
When Blaine marched down about an hour later, they all pretended they didn’t notice the huge dark hickey on his neck.   
Finn was never going to let Puck “kiss the homies” again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was ok at least, it can be something to get us all through quarantine which completely sucks. I am more bored then I have ever been, I haven’t moved off the couch in like three days. I should probably go outside or something but I can’t even bring myself to move.


	3. Calorie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random one word prompt: calorie  
> Adam is annoying, Blaine loves Kurt, and Kurt ate waaayyy to much cheesecake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got bored and I don’t even know if I stayed on theme but I think it turned out pretty good. Also I need to give a huge thanks to one of my friends E for betaing this so, E, thank you so so much and I love and adore you.

Jesus Christ, Kurt needed to stop.  
By this point he’d managed to eat at least three large pieces of very calorie heavy cheesecake. The worst part was it hadn’t helped at all. He was probably ten pounds heavier and still felt the built up rage inside of him.   
Without really trying he thought back to the huge argument he’d had at his apartment just fifteen minutes earlier.  
...  
He’d just gotten back from his improvised acting class when he’d ran into Adam- his incredibly clingy ex. Referring to Adam as an ex might be pushing it, they’d never really dated. There were a few small movie dates and they’d gone put to dinner a few times but nothing had ever been exclusive.   
Then he’d gone back to Ohio and came back with a fiancé. He adored Blaine and absolutely nothing made him happier then saying that over and over again.  
He had just ran into Adam outside his class and Adam had asked Kurt if they could meet up.   
“I just haven’t seen you in a while, it’d be nice to catch up.”  
Kurt had agreed, Adam hadn’t ever made it sound romantic and he had considered Adam still a friend even if their romantic endeavors had never gone anywhere.   
Adam showed up to Kurt’s apartment later that day to pick him up and go to a coffee shop.  
Blaine hadn’t gotten home yet but he’d told Kurt he’d back later and that he’d pick up dinner.   
Adam barged straight into their home as soon as Kurt opened the door and plopped down on the couch.   
“I’m ready when you are!” He said enthusiastically.  
Kurt smiled back and ran to grab his wallet, when he come back out Adam was sitting on the couch looking almost angry. Kurt didn’t think much of it as he rushed into the kitchen to grab his hat before they left.  
When he came back into the living room Adam stood up.   
“Kurt?” He said in a shaky voice. “Why do you still have a picture of you and this basterd?” He pointed to the picture of him and Blaine in Times Square; it was an adorable picture, their faces were squished together and Blaine’s nose was scrunched up in the way Kurt loved.  
“What makes you think you’re allowed to call him that?” Kurt’s voice lowered.   
“Kurt, you need to throw this picture away.”  
“And why? Pray tell, would I throw the picture of me and my beautiful fiancé away?”  
“... fiancé?” Adam’s voice was low and gravelly. He sounded furious.   
Kurt gladly enlightened him. “Yes my fiancé, we got engaged last week”  
“Why in hell would you get back with that slimy piece of shit! He cheated on you! And aren’t we dating? This is cheating too!”  
Adam started yelling by   
then, so Kurt yelled back.  
“He loves me and I love him! I never loved you Adam! We weren’t even exclusive!”  
Adam growled, actually growled.   
“End it. Now. If you don’t, you and I are done.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes, apparently he had to be as straightforward as possible. “Adam. You and I were already done, that’s not much of a threat.”  
“FINE! YOU’RE OUT OF THE ADAMS APPLES!”  
Kurt snorted. “Ok Adam. WHATEVER!”  
“YOU ARE OUT!” ALSO, DON’T TALK TO ME AGAIN!”  
“ADAM! I DON’T GIVE TWO FLYING SHITS! GET THE FUCK OUT!”  
“FINE! BUT WHEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER BROKEN HEART DON’T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME!”  
And with that Adam stormed out of the loft and slammed the sliding door shut making the sound ring.  
Kurt was furious, how dare Adam tell him what to do. Adam didn’t know anything, Blaine was perfect.  
The rage still burned inside of him, he needed cheesecake.  
...  
Kurt finished off what he hoped would be his last piece. He was going to pay for all of it in dance class tomorrow but right now he couldn’t care less. Maybe he could burn most of it off with all the sex he was most likely going to have when he got home.  
When he got back to the loft he spotted Blaine on the couch watching Star Wars (again) and immediately curled up beside him.  
“Adam is a dick.” Kurt was well aware that he sounded childish but he couldn’t care less. “He made me fat.”  
Blaine grinned and nuzzled his face into Kurt’s neck. “How did Adam make you fat? Also, no you’re not.”  
Kurt blushed. “He made me mad so I ate three big pieces of cheesecake from that really good bakery.”  
Blaine hummed against his skin and muttered. “Well whatever he said was dumb.”  
Kurt twisted the beautiful ring on his finger and then pulled Blaine closer. “Yes, yes it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that’s pretty much it. If you read it thank you:), i hope you enjoyed. I’m trying to keep my creative juice flowing but even under quarantine I feel like I have so much to do (I don’t) I am trying to write more thought, that’s something.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thanks for getting through with that, I’m going to try to update at least once a week but sometimes life gets ahead of me so it might not always happen. Thanks for reading!


End file.
